


Separacion

by Mouxe



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Brotherhood, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Feels, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29111502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mouxe/pseuds/Mouxe
Summary: Te queda prohibido usar ese nombre conmigo. Soy la Diosa Athena y debes mostrarme el debido respeto. –Espeto molesta con la furia en su voz.
Relationships: Athena/Pegasus Seiya | Pegasus Seiya/Saori Kido, Pegasus Seiya/Saori Kido
Kudos: 1





	Separacion

"Durante la niñez tu mayor miedo será la oscuridad,

Durante la adolescencia tu peor temor será caer en la vergüenza.

En la adultez será fallarle a tus seres queridos.

Y en la vejez será ir despidiéndote de quienes amabas.

Pero en todo momento de tu vida,

El miedo y el horror de perder a quien amas estarán presentes.

Porque no existe edad para amar ni para perder al ser amado."

Fobos y Deimos.

Roto. Destruido. Agonizante. Desesperado.

Seiya se sentía abrumado por la cantidad de sentimientos que nacían de su ser al mismo tiempo, si pusiera describirlo sería como si un enorme caballo árabe negro con un yunque entre sus patas se hubiera posado cómodamente encima de su pecho, burlándose con brincos disparejos de paso. El caballo no lo dejaba respirar, ni moverse ni que su corazón latiera con normalidad, contaba cada latido con dolor.

Miedo. Dolor. Sufrimiento.

Si lo pensaba claramente, es la primera vez en su corta vida que puede afirmar tener tanto miedo, ni siquiera al borde de la muerte llego a sentirlo con tanta intensidad. Solo se le acercaba los momentos en que Saori desaparecía de su vista con un enemigo potencial cerca.

Enemigo. Traición.

-Puedes irte. –Esas dos palabras, diez silabas, fueron suficientes para paralizar al más grande servidor de la diosa, lo que ningún enemigo logro, solo basto la voz fría e indiferente de la muchacha para hacerlo. Su mirada gélida como el hielo congelo cada uno de sus músculos, su postura tensa se delataba por la mano que sujetaba a Niké con tanta presión que sus nudillos estaban blancos, sus perfectos labios en una fina línea formando una mueca obstinada antes de separarse para hablar de nuevo –Has terminado con la misión que te ata a este Santuario, tus deberes para conmigo han llegado a su fin. Por lo tanto, eres libre de ir a donde quieras con la prohibición de poner un pie en este Santuario de nuevo. Serás considerado un enemigo si te llegas acercar.

Ella tenía que estar mintiendo, debía hacerlo, la conocía mejor que nadie pero no encontraba las señales de que no era sincera, su cosmos ya no estaba cálido, ya no le decía que lo amaba como a todos sus santos ni que lo amaba como solo a él lo hacía. Estaba mal, porque su cosmos era gélido.

Desamor.

-Saori no entiendo… -balbuceo con el corazón en la mano, la respiración agitada, el dolor plasmado en sus ojos castaños, sin perder nunca esa adoración que profesaba a la mujer que amaba.

-Te queda prohibido usar ese nombre conmigo. Soy la Diosa Athena y debes mostrarme el debido respeto. –Espeto molesta con la furia en su voz.

\- Athenea Boulaia, Athenea Erisiptolis, Palas. ¡Puedo llamarte con todos los epítetos que te han otorgado desde la antigüedad pero eso no cambiaría lo que siento! –Grito angustiado de estar teniendo esa conversación, no comprendía que estaba pasando, en su mente era completamente irreal que Saori se comportara de esa forma con él. Debía estar soñando, estar atrapado en una dimensión paralela donde el caballo con el yunque se burlaba de él.

-Y tampoco mi decisión. –No entendía porque no la encontraba, porque esa muñeca con su piel y su voz estaba usurpando el lugar que le correspondía a la diosa amable y amorosa que conocía. –Debes partir de inmediato, Pegaso. –La armadura lo abandono al comando de la muchacha y el abismo de su corazón se ensancho. Se sentía solo.

-Pegaso. –Imploro a la armadura que lo protegía. – ¡Prometimos protegerla juntos desde siempre! ¡Darle toda nuestra vida! ¿Por qué me abandonas ahora? –Grito – ¡¿No ves que nos necesita?!

-Pegaso entiende que ya has terminado con tu misión. Que es hora de que busques una vida en el mundo exterior. –Se levanto con toda la elegancia que poseía sus pasos firmes y gráciles los acercaron. –Y Seiya, ya no representas nada para mí. Olvida todo lo que vivimos juntos.

-¡Tendrías que borrar mi alma para hacerlo! Aun si me obligas a tomar agua del Rio Lete seguirías en mis pensamientos y en mi corazón, como una cicatriz tan profunda que nunca volverá a ser igual pero tan atesorada por lo que representa que siempre, siempre estará presente. –Exclamo desesperado, retrocediendo de un brinco cuando Niké fue puesta entre su cuerpo y la diosa. –No me lastimarías porque eres Saori. Saori quiere la paz del mundo y me amas, se que lo haces.

-¡No seas impertinente! ¡Una diosa como yo no podría amar a un mortal!

-Entonces me confirmas lo que sospecho. ¡No eres Athena! –Rebatió Pegaso haciendo que bajara el báculo con el que lo amenazaba. –Athena decidió bajar el mundo de los humanos aun en contra de los deseos de su padre y de los otros dioses para tomar un cuerpo mortal y así entender mejor a los humanos, querías sufrir igual que ellos para poder aprender lo que es la empatía y el amor que somos capaces de dar. Athena ama a todos sus santos por igual, a la humanidad y desea protegerla contra cualquier tempestad que se aproxime, luchara contra todo mal por verla a salvo. Puedes decirme cualquier cosa para lastimarme, palabras que nunca creeré haber escuchado de ti pero no puedes decirme que no me amas, porque te estarías mintiendo a ti misma.

Al terminar de decir esas palabras, sintió como el tiempo se detenía, reconoció dentro de su cuerpo el conocido, cálido y reconfortante cosmos de su diosa, el verdadero. Lo animaba a seguir hablando y a darse cuenta de que algo no estaba bien.

Fue como un destello. El momento en que la brisa rozo su espalda y movió sus cabellos hacia adelante en una caricia suave, la explosión de energía pura le siguió, el ansia de la batalla y el candor del combate invadieron cada uno de sus músculos, liberándolo del estupor de las palabras hirientes de la chica.

Al abrir los ojos con otra mirada pudo observarlo con facilidad, detrás de la imagen falsa de Saori y del Salón del Trono que se mostraban frente a él se encontraban los culpables de todo su sufrimiento.

La representación del terror: Deimos, de cabellos rosa chicle y ojos verdes con una sonrisa burlona en los labios, su apariencia representaba la idea de que incluso lo más inocente puede llegar a formar parte de tus peores temores. Como ese curioso miedo a las hermosas mariposas que le dijo alguna vez Saori.

Y el horror, Fobos, más alto que su hermano, de cabellos blancos y ojos rojos, no sonreía y sus labios mostraban una mueca difícil de interpretar.

El horror y el terror estaban siendo repelidos por la Diosa de la Guerra que les ganaba en poder, la verdadera Saori empuñaba a Niké junto a su cuerpo concentrando su cosmos para crear espacio entre los dos bandos. Pegaso lo animaba a terminar de despertar para acudir en auxilio de su dueña.

-¡Saori! –Grito al liberarse por completo de la pesadilla.

La aludida se giro para verlo con una sonrisa cómplice que iluminaba sus ojos amables, claramente no dudaba que lograría escapar de la ilusión, el gran problema es que ella misma no era inmune a los efectos de los dos dioses que se presentaban ante ella, siendo mayormente acompañantes de su padre Ares, y no de Athena no tenía control sobre ellos. La pareja no dudaba en dejar libre sus poderes para jugar una mala pasada a los habitantes del Santuario que los enfrentaban. Si quería librar a sus Santos de ese sufrimiento, la angustia y el dolor de cada uno de ellos lo sentían en su corazón.

Se percato de la seguridad y la confianza que emanaba del cosmos de Seiya –si bien ese era su estado natural – y supo que tenía un plan con la esperanza de tener éxito, lo sintió acercase hasta quedar de pie tras su espalda, una de sus manos acaricio su hombro bajando por la espalda – mandándole escalofríos por todo el cuerpo – hasta detenerse en su cintura donde se aferro con fuerza, su otra mano le recorría del hombro contrario ascendiendo por su cuello a su rostro, el cual giro con delicadeza hacia un costado. Sus labios se encontraron en el camino, uniéndose en un beso dulce, la diosa no pudo evitar ruborizarse y sostener con más fuerza el báculo en su mano derecha, el gesto la tomo por sorpresa y la duda que sentía al tener de testigos a los dos dioses fue disminuyendo a medida que la influencia que estos tenían comenzaba a disminuir.

Por supuesto, el amor vence el miedo y a los horrores, porque los acepta como parte de lo que significa amar y no lo reniega ni los confronta, porque está lleno de comprensión, aceptación y esperanza.

Sus cosmos se elevaron al unísono como la marea en la luna llena. Cálidos, afectuosos y determinados, alcanzando con facilidad a todos los afectados que se vieron sobrecogidos por el amor tan grande que les lleno de golpe el corazón y el pensamiento. No necesitaron palabras para comunicarse que llego la hora de ayudar a sus queridos amigos.


End file.
